Dreaming of Cena
by Xtreme619
Summary: I wrote this for a friend. Yes, it's about John Cena, and btw, Orton dies, don't like, don't read, don't care about your oppinion *smiles*. If you do like, please read, I do care about your oppinion *smiles bigger* John/OC


"Dreaming of Cena"

Sarah walked around in the woods behind her house in her flowing white satin halter sundress. She was bored, and she was pissed. If there was one that that makes her mad, it was when wrestlers did something stupid: especially when it concerned John Cena and Randy Orton. She thought about it for a moment and stopped in the middle of an open clearing in the woods.

"RANDY!" she screamed into the wind. Suddenly a white light appeared in front of her and out walked Randy Orton.

"Oh shit…" Randy instantly fell to the ground and bowed. "I'm sorry, Your Royal Highness!"

"Don't you EVER do that again!" She yelled. She was talking about the Title Belt, and he knew it.

"But… But…" Sarah kicked him in the side to silence him, and then kicked him again in the groin just for good measures.

"DON'T!" she produced a knife and held it to his throat. "Or you will regret it!" He nodded in understanding. "Now… Give the Title Belt back to John Cena!"

"NO! I can't!" As he tried to lift his princess off of himself, she sliced through his wrist with the knife and his right hand fell limply to the ground. Randy screamed in pain.

"You WILL!" She commanded as she pressed a button on her watch and watched as he was shortly electrocuted.

"Yes, Your Royal Highness!" He whimpered in pain.

"Good… Now get up!" Randy slowly got up. He was desperately trying to stop the blood flow from his cut-off hand. Suddenly Sarah got an idea. She whipped around and gouged out his eyes with the blunt end of her knife. As he screamed in pain, she cut off his other hand and proceeded to de-pant him. After he was standing in front of him with not pants or underwear, she took the knife and placed it right on top of his penis. "Should I?" She asked him. He shook his head violently, groping desperately trying to stop the bleeding. "I think I should" and she quickly sliced the knife, not through his penis as he had thought she would, but through his genitalia, and proceeded to cut both off, leaving him desperately sobbing, groping, and wheezing on the ground. With a smile she shoved him to the side and made him disappear.

After Randy Orton had disappeared, in his place was the huge-ass Title Belt. She smiled slyly as she picked it up and called for John Cena. For the third time that night, a white light appeared in front of the young princess, and out walked John Cena. John took one look at Sarah and smiled. Then he noticed the Title Belt in her hands. As he looked from the Title Belt to Sarah, his eyes grew wide with realization. Sarah shrugged.

"Well, he wouldn't give it back by himself, and no one else was trying to get it back, so I did," She said with a wide smile.

"My love," He breathed. "Why?" Then he stopped himself and asked, "Did you kill him?" Again he held up his hand and said in reply "No, wait, I don't want to know," Sarah walked slowly up to him. "Oh my love…" He reached for her and brushed her long red hair out of her eyes. She reached out to touch him and slowly ran her hands down his chest (his shirt was torn open). Quickly, John took Sarah in his arms and kissed her with all the passion he could muster, and Sarah willingly replied to the kiss with equal amount of passion.

As both succumbed to the kiss, Sarah let her hands wonder at will, and found herself pressing her body as close as physically possible to John, and still trying to pull him closer. John found himself in a similar position, but he was getting frustrated with her dress, as it seemed to have no zipper in order to unzip. He needed to feel her skin on his, and that damned dress was not cooperating! Sarah leaned back and gave him full access of her neck and shoulder blades to smother with hot kisses. The couple fell to the ground and continued their heated make out session.

An hour or so later—the couple had lost track of time—they both lay on the ground panting hard. John held Sarah close to him as if she would disappear if he let her go. Sarah snuggled closer to him and sighed in contentment. If anyone could make her happy, it would be have to be John Cena, and he knew it. Smiling to himself, he slowly drifted off into a peaceful sleep with his love.

Sarah woke up in a bed and turned to find the other side empty. She was worried; where had her husband gone? As she frantically made to get out of the large king-sized bed, the door to the room opened, and in walked John Cena with a tray full of delicious-smelling food. She smiled to herself and lay back down, waiting to be served breakfast in bed.

Becca JohnsonPage 38/23/2008


End file.
